


Loyalty

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, James Bond Being an Asshole, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Он никогда в действительности не был предан ни Англии, ни МИ-6.





	Loyalty

Со смертью М для него не просто заканчивается эпоха — для него исчезает самый смысл службы.

Бонд может быть честным с собой: он никогда не был предан ни Англии, ни МИ-6. Только ей. Этой маленькой строгой женщине, буквально прожигавшей его вечно недовольным взглядом ярко-голубых глаз. Она никогда не жалела его гордости, никогда не была с ним мягкой, требовала с него больше, чем с кого угодно другого, не принимала оправданий и не спускала с рук ошибок. А он язвил в ответ, как подросток, которому за дело досталось от родителей, и раз за разом доказывал, что действительно является лучшим. 

Единственной причиной, по которой он не уходит из МИ-6 сразу же, едва вернувшись из Скайфолла с её телом, становится простая чёрная коробка, которую протягивает ему Ив. На коробке написано имя, которое ещё вчера никому не позволялось знать, внутри — чёртов бульдог с британским флагом на фарфоровой спине, и Бонд понимает, что М — теперь он может называть её Оливией — приказывает ему остаться.

И он остаётся, но теперь между ним и остальной МИ-6 словно оказывается стеклянная перегородка — как стена клетки, в которой они попытались удержать Сильву, или как проницаемое с одной стороны зеркало в кабинете штатного психотерапевта, похожем скорее на допросную. 

Они все для него чужие: Ив, которая отличается от многих других его боевых подруг лишь тем, что не стала очередной жертвой преследующего его рока; трогательно суетливый Кью, искренне верящий в то, что они делают одно дело и должны быть единой командой; Мэллори — быть может, именно тот руководитель, который нужен МИ-6 в изменившемся мире, но не тот, который нужен самому Бонду; даже старый добрый Билл, единственный из них догадывающийся, как много значила для него покойная М.

И Бонд пользуется ими, как привык пользоваться случайными людьми во время своих миссий: располагает к себе, привязывает, пускает пыль в глаза, обещая помочь им, если они помогут ему. Становится для них своим, не позволяя им стать своими для него. 

Если ему придётся пожертвовать кем-то из них, он сделает это, не задумываясь. Была бы только причина.

***

Сблизиться с новым М оказывается одновременно сложнее и проще всего. Проще — потому что они до боли похожи, словно отражения в мутном, потрескавшемся от времени зеркале. Два старых боевых пса, хорошо знающих запах крови. 

Сложнее — потому что Бонд не может воспринимать его как _М_ , как человека, имеющего право отдавать ему приказы и натягивать поводок железной рукой.

Но Мэллори и сам не может приучить себя к мысли о том, что он здесь теперь главный; постоянно сбивается с тона начальника — на товарищеский, тон сослуживца, партнёра по команде. И это изрядно помогает Бонду в достижении его цели: уловить момент, потянуть за ниточку, укрепить ощущение товарищества, не позволяя иерархии развести их по разным ступеням.

Поддержать разговор, когда Мэллори ворчливо проронит что-то о министре иностранных дел, сующем нос не в свои дела, — Бонд не знаком с ним лично, но знает достаточно из похожего ворчания М; согласиться на стакан виски, когда тот предложит; неизменно добавлять в тон чуточку фамильярности — ровно столько, чтобы это не вызывало у Мэллори раздражения и инстинктивного желания увеличить дистанцию.

Он приучает Мэллори к себе, приучает к мысли о том, что тот может на него положиться, может открыться перед ним. И Мэллори открывается; с каждым их разговором его голос становится всё теплее, он всё чаще позволяет себе ироничные высказывания в адрес премьер-министра, кузенов из МИ-5 и структуры вверенной ему службы, всё смелее шутит и наливает Бонду виски на два пальца, уже не спрашивая, будет ли тот пить. Он ведёт себя как человек, изголодавшийся по непринуждённой дружеской компании, и Бонд даёт ему именно это.

А потом он ловит на себе взгляд, выдающий совсем другое желание, и привычно отвечает на него, как делал всегда.

***

В постели, впрочем, Мэллори удивляет его. Под внешней мягкостью прячется бескомпромиссная неуступчивость, под сдержанностью — жадная ненасытность; зверь сталкивается со зверем, и Бонд едва не принимает брошенный вызов, поддавшись инстинктам альфа-самца, встретившего конкурента на своей территории. Однако в последний момент прячет клыки и подставляет горло, отступая. Его цель не доказать своё право на лидерство, а убедить Мэллори в том, что не представляет для него угрозы.

Откровенно говоря, ему даже не приходится притворяться. Бонд получает всё, чего хочет, и даже чуть больше — настолько, что, вытащив очередную девицу из лап очередных врагов короны, даже ленится её соблазнять. 

А потом он получает посмертное послание от М — единственной М, которая была и будет у него, — и кидается в погоню за указанными ею призраками, вмиг отбросив показную покорность комнатной собачки Мэллори.

Он знает, что у Мэллори начинаются из-за него проблемы; что премьер-министр, только и ждавший осечки, тут же спускает на МИ-6 цепных бюрократов, состряпывающих указ о слиянии разведок в совершенно рекордные сроки; что отдел «два нуля», в случае чего, попадёт под раздачу первым, а Мэллори лишится должности просто потому, что должность М будет упразднена.

Бонду до всего этого нет дела. Это не его заботы. Его не волнует будущее МИ-6 — его даже безопасность Англии волновала прежде лишь постольку, поскольку это было важно для М. Но М больше нет, а проблемы Гарета Мэллори его не касаются.

Он сознательно лжёт, отказываясь раскрывать причины своей поездки в Мексику, и лишь вежливо улыбается, когда разъярённый Мэллори отстраняет его от службы. Для него это неважно, жаль лишь, что ту ночь ему приходится провести в одиночестве.

Уезжая в Рим, Бонд уже знает, что не вернётся в МИ-6. Эта страница его истории закрыта, осталось лишь отдать последние долги — и после этого он исчезнет навсегда. Именно это ему стоило сделать после провала в Стамбуле, но лучше поздно, чем никогда.

***

Они встречаются снова на конспиративной квартире в Лондоне — и Бонду даже не приходит в голову, что Мэллори может проигнорировать его сообщение. Те, кого он выбирает себе в союзники, никогда его не подводят, а если подводят — что ж, Бонд всегда был мастером импровизации.

Мэллори ведёт себя сдержанно и профессионально, словно между ними никогда не было ничего, кроме совместной работы, и это усыпляет бдительность Бонда. Они обсуждают план действий (которого толком нет, и Бонда приятно удивляет то, что Мэллори это беспокоит так же мало, как и его самого), разбирают оружие, распределяют роли. Мэллори терпеливо ждёт, пока Бонд прощается с Мадлен, и трогает машину, едва тот захлопывает пассажирскую дверь.

Мэллори ведёт уверенно и ровно, словно в его крови не кипит адреналин, словно он не испытывает возбуждения от возвращения в «поле», и Бонд ловит себя на ощущении, что если что-то пойдёт не так, его спину надёжно прикроют — не задавая вопросов и не тратя драгоценного времени на размышления. Точно так же, как тогда, на заседании комиссии, Мэллори закрыл собой М.

И в этот момент наконец Мэллори заговаривает:

— Когда мы закончим с С, я хочу, чтобы ты уехал из Лондона и больше никогда не попадался мне на глаза. 

Голос Мэллори звучит холодно и твёрдо, и лишь где-то глубоко слышатся тщательно скрываемые горечь, разочарование и гнев человека, чьё доверие было цинично обмануто. И почему-то Бонд действительно чувствует себя виноватым — как если бы ему было не всё равно.

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр, у меня нет причин оставаться, — невозмутимо отвечает он, привычно используя формальный стиль, чтобы дистанцироваться.

Пальцы Мэллори белеют, крепче сжимаясь на руле, и Бонду приходит в голову, что тот ждал, быть может, другого ответа.

И на миг — всего на миг, необъяснимо и иррационально — жалеет, что не дал его.

***

На мосту, держа Блофельда — в котором уже не узнать его старинного приятеля Оберхаузера — на прицеле, Бонд поворачивает голову влево, пытаясь поймать взгляд Мэллори, но они стоят слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы в его глазах можно было что-то прочитать.

Быть может — в другой жизни, если бы они познакомились при других обстоятельствах, если бы М осталась жива, если бы Бонд не растерял своего патриотизма и сохранил хоть каплю преданности МИ-6, — быть может, у них могло бы что-то получиться.

Он выбрасывает пистолет и уходит на другую сторону моста, к Мадлен — милой славной Мадлен, столь же искалеченной, как и он сам, но сумевшей зарастить свои душевные увечья. Быть может, она научит этому и его.

***

В Лондон Бонд возвращается через год. Мадлен остаётся в Швейцарии и отпускает его с мягкой грустной улыбкой человека, знавшего, что этот момент рано или поздно наступит. Она сделала всё, что могла, чтобы собрать его по кусочкам, но он не чувствует себя целым — он чувствует себя растерянным и уязвимым, его брони теперь не хватает для того, чтобы прикрыть все эти восстановленные, прирощенные обратно части, слишком нежные и не способные выдержать даже самый слабый удар. 

Он больше не знает, кто он. Не знает, что с собой делать. Не знает, чего хочет и что ему нужно. Единственное, что он знает точно, — это что ему необходимо вернуться. В Лондон. Домой. Туда, где похоронена М, своей смертью лишившая его жизнь смысла. Туда, где течёт его личный Рубикон, столько раз пересечённый им, что Бонд уже не помнит, на какой стороне в итоге остановился. Туда, где не осталось ни одного человека, которому он не причинил бы боли.

Он зажмуривается на миг, когда в комнате вспыхивает свет, и прикрывает глаза левой ладонью. В правой зажат стакан, причудливая резьба на котором знакома ему так хорошо, что он мог бы нарисовать её, не подсматривая. И голос, который звучит вслед за этим, пробуждает внутри что-то давно забытое.

— Кажется, я велел тебе не возвращаться.

— Ты же знаешь, я никогда не умел следовать приказам.

— Меня это не интересует. Я не знаю, зачем ты пришёл, но я больше не намерен рисковать карьерой ради тебя.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво произносит Бонд, разбалтывая виски в стакане, — я всегда думал, что служба в МИ-6 — это мой сознательный выбор. Что-то, от чего я в любой момент могу отказаться. Я был уверен, что меня держит только М — другая М, твоя предшественница. Теперь я знаю, что это не так.

— Надо же, — голос Мэллори сочится сарказмом, и Бонд предпочитает думать, что это хороший знак.

— Я не могу уйти. Мне некуда уходить. Так что, полагаю, взять меня обратно — не такой уж и большой риск для твоей карьеры.

Мэллори удивлённо смотрит на него несколько мгновений, затем начинает смеяться:

— Если ты правда думаешь, что я возьму тебя обратно, то ты ещё более самонадеян, чем я всегда считал. 

Бонд улыбается краешком губ и встаёт, поставив стакан на столик рядом с креслом.

— Если бы ты остановил меня там, на мосту, я бы не ушёл. Я ждал, что ты меня остановишь, но ты этого не сделал. И я не стал думать об этом тогда, но позже понял одну простую вещь. 

— Я не хочу ничего об этом знать.

— Я понял, что до того момента в моей жизни был только один человек, который смог бы меня остановить. Это была М. 

Он уходит, не дожидаясь ответа, оставляя Мэллори один на один с его откровением — быть может, совершенно ему не нужным, но Бонд должен был сказать это вслух. Хотя бы раз.

***

Он входит в кабинет и быстро осматривается, отмечая произошедшие за год перемены. 

— 007, — приветствует его М, и в его голосе слышится отголосок прежнего тепла. 

— М, — отвечает Бонд с лёгкой улыбкой, невольно расправляя плечи под новым пиджаком. 

— У меня есть задание, идеально подходящее под ваш профиль.

Тонкая чёрная папка ложится на стол между ними. Бонд поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Мэллори.

В нём нет ни капли преданности ни Англии, ни МИ-6. Только одному человеку, имеющему право отдавать ему приказы и натягивать поводок железной рукой.

М.


End file.
